Zgaszone gwiazdy
by Arianka
Summary: Synowie Feanora próbują odebrać Diorowi Silmaril i mierzą się z konsekwencjami swoich działań.
1. Prolog

Nie wiem, od jak dawna ten tekst kisił się na moim dysku, ale może uda mi się go w końcu pozamykać.  
Kompatybilny z większością z moich opowiadań do Silmarillionu, ale ich znajomość nie jest konieczna. Rzecz się dzieje podczas ataku na Doriath, drugiego bratobójstwa. Będzie dużo angstu i braterskich uczuć.

* * *

 **Zgaszone gwiazdy**

 **Prolog**

– Za powodzenie! – Maedhros wzniósł toast, a kielich w dłoni błysnął, jak błyszczały jego oczy; szare, dumne, nieugięte mimo Angbandu, mimo klęsk Bragollach i Nirnaeth.

Jednym echem powtórzyli za nim ten toast, z pewnością w głosach i nadzieją w sercach. Krew tętniła w żyłach, ogień płynął pod skórą; Przysięga przebudziła się i żądała działania, a oni usłuchali wezwania. Szkarłat wina łamał się w krysztale, zachodzące słońce rzucało krwawe refleksy na lica, gdy pili. Za powodzenie.

W tamtej chwili Maedhros znów był pierworodnym synem Feanora, dumnym, pchanym naprzód brzemieniem przysięgi. Caranthir widywał go takim przed laty, gdy z wysokości obronnych murów na wzgórzu Himring obserwował Nieprzyjaciela, czujny na każdy, najdrobniejszy ruch. Twierdza najstarszego brata bywała surowa, ale i sam jej dowódca był taki – zawsze na posterunku. Dopiero klęska Nirnaeth przyćmiła na jakiś czas wolę Maedhrosa, kazała im wszystkim tułać się bez celu i lizać rany otrzymane w bitwie ze świadomością, że Morgoth rzucił ich na klęczki, z których prawdopodobnie już nie zdołają się dźwignąć.

Lecz wstali. Zebrali wszystkie siły, jakie im jeszcze pozostały, uformowali nowe chorągwie; choć żałośnie nieliczne w porównaniu z ich dawną potęgą, to jednak nadal budzące grozę, zdyscyplinowane i śmiertelnie groźne dla tych, którzy ośmieliliby się stanąć im na drodze, i ani przyjaciel, ani wróg... Słowa Przysięgi dźwięczały im w uszach, konie zdawały się biec jak uskrzydlone w rytm słów szeptanych bezwiednie coraz częściej, w miarę, jak zbliżali się do celu.

Jechali odzyskać dziedzictwo. Razem, ramię w ramię, podążali za najstarszym bratem, który prowadził oddziały tak, jak im obiecał, jak przysięgali kiedyś umierającemu ojcu. Sztandary Feanora raz jeszcze powiewały ponad jeźdźcami.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Maglor szedł jak pijany, z palcami wciąż kurczowo zaciśniętymi na rękojeści miecza. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa, że osunie się z chęcią zwinięcia się w kłębek i zapomnienia wszystkiego, co widział przed chwilą. Celegorm padł z ręki Diora, lecz zemsta pchanego zimną furią Curufina nie na wiele się zdała, gdy i on poległ. Caranthira Maglor znalazł na jednym z korytarzy, otoczonego ciałami i skąpanego w kałuży własnej krwi. Od niego z trudem wstał na nogi, najchętniej zostałby tam, z bratem na kolanach, jednak strach gnał go dalej i kazał przeszukiwać kolejne korytarze. Maedhrosa stracił z oczu jakiś czas temu, Amras prowadził atak z drugiej strony. Gdzie byli teraz? Maglor bał się, że także i ich znajdzie zaraz bez życia. Gdzie znikli jego rudzielce...

Nie sposób było przeoczyć rdzawej peleryny Maedhrosa. Maglor zgubił oddech, serce stanęło na uderzenia czy dwa, a potem puścił się biegiem ku wspartej o filar sylwetce. Nie, nie wspartej, zorientował się z przerażeniem, gdy dopadł do brata i zobaczył miecz wbity głęboko w jego lewy bok. Maedhros wisiał na ostrzu zakotwionym w drewnianym słupie, z twarzy odpłynęły resztki koloru, natomiast kaftan był lepki, a pod wiszącą bezwładnie prawą ręką zbierała się czerwona kałuża.

– Nelyo... – Maglor padł na kolana, w ręce już miał swój szal. Poluzował i zdjął chustę z szyi brata, drżącymi palcami gorączkowo szukał pulsu.

Omal nie osłabł, gdy wyczuł pod opuszkami słabe tętno. Maedhros wciąż żył i to wystarczyło, by pchnąć Maglora do działania. Rozpiął kaftan brata, ale kolczuga, choć przedziurawiona, nie pękła na całej długości i broniła dostępu. Dopiero gdy z niejakim trudem wyszarpnął ostrze ze słupa, próbując zrobić to tak, by nie powiększyć rany na boku, zdołał dostać się do niej i przycisnąć szale. Maedhros nawet nie jęknął, nieprzytomny i obojętny na zabiegi brata.

– Kano! – usłyszał Maglor za sobą i obrócił się.

Amras stał jak wmurowany, miecz w jego ręce skapywał krwią. Twarz miał umazaną, najwyraźniej musiał ją przetrzeć brudną rękawicą. Szare oczy najmłodszego brata, gdy dotarł do klęczącego Maglora, były szkliste i bez wyrazu. Już wie, przemknęło śpiewakowi przez głowę. Widział.

– Pomóż mi – zażądał spiesznie Maglor. – Maitimo wciąż żyje.

Amras otrząsnął się z otępienia, przyklęknął obok i odłożył miecz. Zajął się złamaną ręką Maedhrosa, gdzie kość przebiła skórę i wyzierała wśród krwi i narastającej opuchlizny. Dłonie najmłodszego brata, zauważył z zazdrością Maglor, nie trzęsły się zupełnie.

xxx

Przez rozsadzający głowę ból przebijało się tylko rwanie ręki. Oddech Maedhrosa urwał się, przeszedł w łapane chaotycznie spazmy, gdy fala paniki wysłała go wprost na skały Thangorodrimu. _Nie, nienienie...!_

– Nelyo, Nelyo! Wszystko w porządku, spokojnie! – usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos brata. – Ostrożnie, nie szamotaj się tak, bo sobie szwy pozrywasz. Już dobrze.

– Nie łżyj, Kano – jęknął słabo Maedhros; spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale w głowie zawirowało, a żołądek wykonał salto, więc czym prędzej zacisnął powieki. Jakie niby w porządku...

– No nie, nie jest dobrze – przyznał Maglor; brzmiał, jakby to sobie próbował wmawiać kłamstwa, ale Maedhros nie potrafił się skupić na niczym. Gdyby tylko nie było mu tak niedobrze...

Ręka brata wsunęła mu się pod plecy i uniosła go w górę. Choć Maglor zrobił to ostrożnie, do sensacji dołączyło szarpanie w lewym boku.

– Pij – polecił śpiewak i przytknął mu kubek do ust. – Ostrożnie, Alcarino dopiero co pozszywał ci bok. Przyszpilili cię jak motyla... – mówił cicho gdzieś obok; cicho, bezsensownie, głosem, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. – Ależ cię urządzili...

– Urządziła – poprawił go z jękiem Maedhros. – Nerwen... Uderzyła...

– Ale kto inny poprawił mieczem, który wyciągałem ci z boku – mruknął Maglor. Jeśli zareagował w jakikolwiek sposób na wieść, że to kuzynka była winna stanu brata, to Maedhros tego nie dostrzegł; nie ważył się rozchylić powiek, bo miał przeczucie, że natychmiast zwróciłby wszystko, co wypił.

– Miała dziecko... I klejnot... Ale nie mogłem, nie ją... Przez moment... – Maedhros był wdzięczny za rękę Maglora utrzymującą go w pionie, odciążającą plecy. – Przyjdzie mi cierpieć za rycerskość – mruknął.

– Ćśś, spokojnie. Pij – przypomniał Maglor, ponownie przytykając kubek do ust. – Pomoże ci.

Maedhros zmusił się do przełykania, dopóki brat nie zabrał naczynia. Siedział tak z zamkniętymi oczami, dziwnie lekki i bezwładny, dopóki ból nie odpuścił trochę. Dopiero wtedy rozchylił powieki, świadomy, że tak silne leki za chwilę go uśpią.

Ledwie to zrobił, pożałował, i to nie z powodu zawrotów.

– Kto? Kano, k-kto? – wykrztusił, gdy tylko zobaczył względnie wyraźnie twarz Maglora otoczoną krótkimi kosmykami. – A-amras?

– Cały. – Maglor na moment zamknął oczy, jakby z ulgi, że może zacząć od dobrej wiadomości. – Ruszył w pogoń.

– Kto? – nalegał Maedhros, zbyt słaby, żeby się przemóc i spróbować wyszukać fea braci.

– Tyelko. Curvo. – Głos młodszego brata był ledwie szeptem, oczy miał wbite gdzieś w dół. – Moryo – dorzucił z urwanym łkaniem i przygryzł wargę; ręka obejmująca wciąż Maedhrosa i utrzymująca go w górze zadrżała jak liść na wietrze.

– Wszyscy? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Maedhros. – Wszys-scy trzej?

Maglor zdołał tylko pokiwać głową. Więcej Maedhros nie widział, ciążące powieki opadły do końca na piekące oczy. Nie zaprotestował, gdy brat opuścił go ostrożnie na posłanie, mamrocząc coś łamiącym się głosem o otwartym złamaniu. Głos Maglora był ostatnim, co zarejestrował, nim osunął się w litościwy sen.

xxx

Kolejne godziny po ataku były chaosem, ale w komnacie synów Feanora zlewały się w gorączkowym półśnie, gdy Maedhros to zapadał w niespokojną drzemkę, to znów budził się na chwilę, zdezorientowany. Vorindon czuwał przy nim, choć jeśli miał być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, wolałby pomagać pozostałym synom Feanora w ogarnięciu chaosu, jaki zapanował w oddziałach pozbawionych nagle dowódców. Wiedział, że odpoczynek jest dla Maedhrosa dobry, ale teraz, gdy nie miał co robić, nie mógł nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co uczynili i nad konsekwencjami, jakie niósł za sobą atak na sindarską siedzibę.

Nic nie osiągnęli. Nawet jeśli synowie Feanora liczyli na to, że Dior ulegnie na widok demonstracji siły i dobrowolnie zwróci im klejnot w zamian za bezpieczeństwo swoich poddanych, to plan ten legł w gruzach wraz z pierwszą strzałą wypuszczoną przez sindarskich łuczników. Cały ten atak poszedł na marne, tak jak życie trzech braci i wielu, wielu elfów. Zbyt wielu. Przelali krew tych, którzy mogli jeszcze stawić czoła prawdziwemu Nieprzyjacielowi. Raz jeszcze krew pobratymców zbrukała ręce Noldorów i zaciążyła na ich sercach.

Powinien obwiniać Maedhrosa jako głównego dowódcę, ale nie potrafił. To wciąż był jego przyjaciel, zwłaszcza gdy leżał bezbronny, a do niego należało teraz zadbanie o jego bezpieczeństwo.

xxx

Alcarino zostawił rannego, któremu właśnie sprawdzał rany, pod opieką pomagającej mu elfki z oddziałów Caranthira i pospieszył do komnaty zajmowanej przez synów Feanora. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że Maedhros sam posłał Vorindona, by go sprowadził; nie mogło z tego wynikać nic dobrego, choć może powinien się cieszyć, że ranny był dość przytomny, by o to poprosić.

Uzdrowiciel odesłał Vorindona, by ten skorzystał z chwili przerwy i posilił się, a sam wszedł do komnaty.

– Nelyo...

Maedhros klęczał na podłodze, na pół zaplątany w koce, którymi był wcześniej okryty. Lewa ręka z trudem utrzymywała go na klęczkach, gdy ciałem wstrząsały torsje. Mimo to coś w jego postawie nie pozwoliło uzdrowicielowi tak po prostu objąć go i podeprzeć. Alcarino przykucnął obok, gotów uchronić rannego od upadku, ale Maedhros odepchnął się nagle i usiadł ciężko, opierając się o łóżko. Oczy miał zamknięte, ręka powędrowała ku łubkom na ramieniu.

– Nelyafinwe, zostaw. – Alcarino położył rękę na dłoni rannego, by powstrzymać go przed naruszeniem opatrunków. Maedhros żachnął się i spojrzał czujnie na towarzysza.

– Zrób coś – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wbijając w uzdrowiciela natarczywe spojrzenie. – R-ręka... Tylko nie, nie uci... – zaciął się nagle, przez twarz przebiegł spazm.

– Nie będę – obiecał krótko Alcarino. – Dalej cię mdli?

Maedhros mruknął przecząco, ale nie zrobił najmniejszego ruchu sugerującego, że zamierza wrócić do łóżka. Alcarino podejrzewał, że ból i oszołomienie stanowiły doskonałą pożywkę dla koszmarów, a ranny robił wszystko, by się im nie poddać.

– Wypij. To tylko woda.

Maedhros posłuchał i upił łyk, ale zaraz odstawił kubek i znów sięgnął do opatrunków.

– Palce mi zdrętwiały – wychrypiał, próbując dostać się do ręki skrytej w temblaku. – Coś jest nie tak...

– Co takiego? – Uzdrowiciel ponownie chwycił dłoń Maedhrosa i pokierował nią tak, by jego palce owinęły mu się wokół dłoni. Uściskowi brakowało zwykłej żelaznej siły, ale wydawał się dość pewny.

– Boli – wycedził ranny – ale nie mogę ruszyć pa... – urwał nagle i spojrzał czujnie na towarzysza.

– Z twoimi palcami jest wszystko w porządku. – Alcarino przesunął kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni rannego. – A prawą rękę masz złamaną. Jeśli pozwolisz mi zobaczyć, postaram się coś zaradzić.

– Prawej nie ma – zorientował się Maedhros i skrzywił się boleśnie. – Zrób coś. Proszę.

Alcarino pomógł rannemu usiąść z powrotem na łóżku. Maedhros chyba poczuł się bezpieczniej w jego towarzystwie, bo po chwili przestał napinać mięśnie na każdą próbę dotyku. Przymknął nawet oczy i pewnie by się położył, gdyby Alcarino nie badał mu głowy.

– Co się wydarzyło? – zapytał nagle uzdrowiciel, a Maedhros, zaskoczony pytaniem, szarpnął się w tył. – Co pamiętasz? Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy?

– Menegroth – odparł niechętnie ranny. – Zostaw to.

Alcarino podejrzewał, że uwaga odnosiła się do jego pytań, nie zabiegów, ale nie zamierzał porzucać tematu.

– Muszę wiedzieć, co pamiętasz i na ile możesz się skupić – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

– Na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie odpuścisz – wymamrotał Maedhros. – Pamiętam... Kano? To było teraz, czy wtedy? – ranny zawahał się i zerknął pytająco na uzdrowiciela. – Nie, nad jeziorem był dom, czyli... Alcarino! – Maedhros urwał nagle, w jego oczach odmalował się horror.

– Co takiego? – Starszy elf stanowczym gestem utrzymał rannego w pozycji półleżącej. – Dobrze pamiętasz, choć nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz cokolwiek z tego kojarzyć. Ocknąłeś się na chwilę.

– Gdzie są moi bracia?

– Amras niedawno wrócił, jego pościg był daremny – odparł Alcarino. – Makalaure czuwa nad wszystkim.

– Reszta...? Kano mówił...

– Polegli.

Maedhros zapadł się w sobie na te słowa. Nie próbował się podnosić, tylko przysłonił ręką oczy. Chciał przekręcić się na bok, ale nagły spazm bólu kazał mu tego zaniechać.

– Byli już martwi, gdy ich znaleziono – powiedział cicho Alcarino, kładąc ręce na torsie rannego, by trochę mu ulżyć. – Nie mogłem nic zrobić. – Nie zamierzał wspominać o własnej zgrozie na widok Maglora szukającego go w popłochu bliskim histerii i potem, gdy zobaczył bladego jak płótno Maedhrosa niesionego przez Amrasa i jednego z jego elfów.

– Nerwen... – wymamrotał nagle syn Feanora i otworzył czujnie oczy. – Pytałeś... Ścigałem ją i kilka innych osób. Miała go, wiem, że miała... – mówił zdławionym głosem, unikając spojrzenia w oczy towarzyszowi. – Ale miała też niemowlę. Dziecko, Alcarino. To był moment nieuwagi... – urwał nagle i usiadł prosto. – To już teraz nie ma znaczenia.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

Wydrążone w skale korytarze Menegroth, Maedhros przyznawał z niechętnym podziwem, robiły ogromne wrażenie, gdy już miał sposobność przyjrzeć im się spokojnie, a nie w gorączce walki, gdy pilnował jedynie, by umieć trafić z powrotem do wejścia. Miały też tę właściwość, że każdy jeden krok jego wysokich butów odbijał się w nich echem, drażniącym i głośnym. Dźwięk wywoływał mdłości, od których Maedhrosowi kręciło się w głowie. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ramieniu Vorindona. Przyjaciel zerknął na niego z niepokojem, ale nie skomentował, za co dowódca był mu wdzięczny.

Choć przespał większą część doby, nie chcieli go wypuścić. I adiutant, i Alcarino nalegali, by nie wstawał, ale gdy potwierdzili, że wieści Maglora nie były jego gorączkowym majakiem, Maedhros uparł się i poprosił o pomoc przy ubraniu. Teraz, im dalej szedł, im gwarniej było dookoła, tym bardziej żałował decyzji. Ręka, choć unieruchomiona i ukryta bezpiecznie pod ubraniem, rwała bezlitośnie, a pozszywany bok nie pozwalał się wyprostować. Maedhros wolał jednak to, niż leżeć bezczynnie i czekać, aż ból w złamanej ręce przypomni mu o koszmarze niewoli i doprowadzi do momentu, gdy straci kontakt z rzeczywistością.

xxx

Maglor nie zdziwił się zupełnie, gdy zobaczył starszego brata zmierzającego w swoją stronę. Nie spodziewał się, by Maedhros zamierzał poleżeć spokojnie w łóżku, niezależnie od tego, jak upiornie wyglądał. Śpiewak zorientował się jednak, że to on to widzi, tak jak i asekurujący dowódcę Vorindon, ale Sindarowie przyglądali się pierworodnemu synowi Feanora szeroko otwartymi oczami. Rdzawy płaszcz, poplamiony z obu stron, spływał z ramion, ale nie był w stanie ukryć dłoni Maedhrosa zaciśniętej na ramieniu Vorindona. Mimo to dowódca trzymał głowę wysoko i szedł pewnym, miękkim krokiem, jakby nie zwracał uwagi na niedogodności. Tylko Maglor widział, że brat jest trochę pochylony w lewo i nieco niższy niż zwykle.

Jedna z prowadzonych pod eskortą elfek, które miały zatroszczyć się o jedzenie dla jeńców, wyłamała się nagle z grupy i błyskawicznym ruchem cisnęła trzymanym dzbanem.

Instynkty zadziałały i Maedhros szarpnął się w bok, by uniknąć uderzenia. Stracił równowagę i przyklęknął na jedno kolano; dopiero wtedy Vorindon chwycił go za ramię i uchronił przed upadkiem.

– Morderca! Dzieciobójca przeklęty! – krzyczała elfka, przytrzymywana już przez dwóch Noldorów. Nie miała nic do stracenia, jej oczy były pustymi z rozpaczy oczami osoby, która w krótkim czasie utraciła wszystko.

Maedhros odczekał kilka oddechów, nim dźwignął się z wysiłkiem z przyklęku. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie zapanować nad cierpieniem malującym się na twarzy i łykał haustami powietrze, jakby nie mógł oddychać. Sindarka przyglądała się mu z mściwą satysfakcją.

– Wiele mi można zarzucić, ale z pewnością nie mord na dzieciach – wycedził Maedhros. Podszedł bliżej grupki przerażonych Sindarek, wśród których ta, która ośmieliła się rzucić, stała prosto chyba tylko dzięki trzymającym ją strażnikom. Mimo to, gdy pierwszym słowem dowódcy nie był wyrok kończący jej życie za taką bezczelność, odważyła się odpowiedzieć.

– Gdzie zatem są książęta? Wyrwali mi ich, powlekli w las. Co z nimi zrobiliście?

– Którym wejściem? – Maedhros opanował oddech, ale na twarz nie wróciła choćby krzta koloru. Mimo że pochylony, wciąż był wysoki, a elfka w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że to od niego zależy jej los.

– Wschodnim – wykrztusiła i spróbowała się cofnąć, ale strażnicy wciąż trzymali ją za ramiona. Na krótki znak dowódcy puścili, a ona wmieszała się między kobiety, drżąca i otępiała.

– Przyprowadźcie tych, którzy byli na straży tamtego wejścia – polecił Maedhros, kierując się w stronę Maglora. – O co chodzi? – zapytał cicho, gdy dotarł do brata. Odprawił Vorindona i bez słowa komentarza chwycił ramię Maglora.

– Dotąd nie wiedziałem, nie mówili wprost, jedynie szeptali – odparł cicho śpiewak, prowadząc go w bok. – Usiądź – zasugerował.

Ku jego uldze Maedhros nie zaprotestował, tylko usiadł na najbliższym krześle. Maglor stanął u jego boku, czujny, z ręką ostentacyjnie krążącą w okolicy rękojeści miecza; nieme wyzwanie dla tych, którzy mieliby czelność podnieść rękę na pierworodnego syna Feanora. Przywołał Amrasa i czekali tak we trzech, aż przyprowadzono grupę Noldorów Celegorma.

Maedhros zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał się podnieść, ale ręka Maglora na ramieniu utrzymała go na krześle. Mimo tego, że siedział, nadal robił wrażenie, przepytując elfów zmarłego brata, krótko i rzeczowo. Błyskawicznie wyłuskał z grupy dwóch, którym powierzono dzieci Diora. Pozwolił reszcie się oddalić, natomiast pozostałych żołnierzy kazał przyprowadzić bliżej.

– Co zrobiliście z dziećmi? – zapytał surowo, a w oczach przesłuchiwanych błysnął strach. – Gdzie są chłopcy, których powierzył wam mój brat?

– Zostawiliśmy ich w lesie – odważył się odpowiedzieć jeden z nich i cofnął się pod spojrzeniem Maedhrosa. – Nie było po co ich... Lord Celegorm zginął, usłyszeliśmy wieści i są...

– Czy działaliście na rozkaz Celegorma? – zapytał dowódca tonem budzącym ciarki; jego głos był lodowaty.

Ten, który przedtem mówił, pokręcił tylko głową. Jego towarzysz wykrzesał z siebie trochę energii i odpowiedział.

– Tyelkormo zginął, te dzieci były nam zbędne. Chcieliśmy dołączyć do pościgu, pomścić... – tłumaczył się coraz ciszej, milknąc pod wzrokiem Maedhrosa.

Po przeciwnej stronie od Maglora, Amras syknął świszcząco ze wstrętem, dając tym samym potwierdzenie, że faktycznie tych dwóch przyłączyło się do jego oddziału.

Maedhros wstał i wyprostował się, tylko na moment gubiąc oddech.

– Czy mój brat przed śmiercią wydał wam rozkaz, byście porzucili na śniegu dzieci? – wycedził pytanie.

I tym razem nie uzyskał innej odpowiedzi niż nerwowe kręcenie głową. Dwóch żołnierzy zmarłego brata stało przez ocalałymi synami Feanora i czekało na decyzję najstarszego z nich.

– Wykroczyliście poza rozkazy, które wam wydano, w dodatku dopuściliście się niepotrzebnego okrucieństwa i zaprzepaściliście szansę, jaką dawaliby nam mali jeńcy – oświadczył surowo Maedhros. – W dodatku skalaliście imię Celegorma. Nie będę tolerować takiej niesubordynacji – w jego głosie pobrzmiewało tylko jedno. Wyrok.

Maglor nie drgnął nawet na metaliczny dźwięk płynnie obnażanej stali. Mimo to podążył wzrokiem za Amrasem, który w kilku pewnych krokach, jak gdyby od niechcenia, pokonał odległość dzielącą go od skazanych. Dwa płynne ruchy, dwa pchnięcia wykonane w ciszy, bez słowa, i dwa ciała zwaliły się bezwładnie u stóp gwardzistów Maedhrosa. Amras otarł ostrze o płaszcz jednego z zabitych i obejrzał się zimno na elfkę, która utkwiła w nim szeroko otwarte oczy.

Bezruch, który zapanował w sali, przełamał dopiero Maedhros. Dźwignął się z krzesła i stanął obok najmłodszego brata.

– Maglorze, zostaniesz tutaj. Amrasie, przygotuj zwiadowców – polecił krótko. – Znajdziemy te dzieci – rzucił i odszedł, nie zaszczyciwszy sindarskich elfek spojrzeniem.

xxx

Kolejne potknięcie w zapadającym szybko zmierzchu odbiło się skręcającym bólem w ramieniu, a z ust Maedhrosa wyrwał się krótki jęk. Złamana, tylko złamana, powtórzył gorączkowo w myślach. Ranna, złamana, usztywniona, ale nadal w całości, przypominał sam sobie, by utrzymać w ryzach koszmary wyglądające z zakamarków, czekające tylko na chwilę słabości, nieuwagi.

Śnieg dawał mu trochę oświetlenia, szarawa poświata unosiła się między bezlistnymi drzewami, księżyc odbijał się mdłym światłem. Niemal kojącym po mlecznej, rażącej bieli dnia, nawet pomimo braku słońca na niebie. Śnieg krył jednak wiele pułapek, zasypywał zdradzieckie wykroty, pokrywał kamienie i korzenie. Normalnie nie stanowiłby najmniejszego problemu dla elfa, ale tym razem każdy nieostrożny krok okupiony był bólem i stratą cennych resztek sił, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały.

Maedhros zajrzał do kolejnej niewielkiej rozpadliny i cienka warstwa białego puchu usunęła mu się spod nóg, odsłaniając śliski kamień. Pierworodny Feanora zjechał w dół i po raz kolejny był wdzięczny za to, że złamaną rękę chroniło dodatkowo kilka warstw ubrania, które teraz zamortyzowało trochę upadek. Mimo to potrzebował chwili, by zebrać myśli i usiąść.

Wydostanie się z niewątpliwie pustego wykrotu pozbawiło Maedhrosa resztek energii. W głowie wirowało, mdlący wcześniej ból głowy zdawał się teraz rozsadzać czaszkę. Elf przysiadł przy drzewie, zgarnął chciwie kilka grudek śniegu w poszukiwaniu wilgoci. Odpocząć, chociaż chwilę... Przyłożył trochę śniegu do opuchlizny na głowie, ignorując dreszcze z zimna. Niech tylko przestanie tak wirować, to wstanie i pójdzie dalej...

Szelest i stłumiony głos sprawiły, że instynkty zadziałały mimo zmęczenia. Maedhros poderwał głowę i spróbował dźwignąć się na nogi, ale świat zawirował, a szarpnięcie w boku kazało skulić się odruchowo. Zmienił zamiar i zamiast miecza, wyciągnął cicho sztylet, by mieć się jak bronić. Nagle uderzyło go z całą mocą, jak nierozsądne było odłączanie się od grupy. jak dufny był, sądząc, że sprosta poszukiwaniom wbrew temu, co dosadnie powiedział mu Alcarino. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego szanse były niewielkie w starciu ze sprawnym przeciwnikiem.

Ten, kto szedł, był coraz bliżej i nie przejmował się zupełnie czynionym hałasem. Wyklinał pod nosem, przedzierając się przez bezlistne krzaki, prosto w stronę Maedhrosa. Utykał wyraźnie i przez moment pierworodny Feanora analizował, w jaki sposób będzie mógł wykorzystać słabość przeciwnika, gdyby doszło do starcia. Potem jednak elf zahaczył płaszczem o gałąź i spod kaptura wysunął się rudy warkocz.

– Pityo! – Głos Maedhrosa z trudem wydobył się z gardła zdartego godzinami nawoływania dzieci.

Amras zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a potem przyspieszył kroku, z nową energią przedzierając się pomiędzy krzakami.

– Nelyafinwe, oszalałeś?! Chcesz tu zamarznąć? – Amras mówił szybko, gniewnie, przeszedł na quenyę; Maedhros czuł przede wszystkim kipiącą z niego złość. – Gdzie twoi zwiadowcy? Wstawaj! Chociaż nie, czekaj, siedź – zmienił zdanie, gdy Maedhros pozwolił sobie na jęk przy próbie podniesienia.

– Już... Idę dalej... Tylko chwilę odpocznę – wymamrotał.

Amras przyklęknął i szybkimi, zdradzającymi zdenerwowanie ruchami odgarnął warstwy ubrania. Maedhros zatrząsł się z zimna i bólu, ale młodszy brat jakby nie zwracał na to uwagi, dopóki nie trafił ręką na opatrunki.

– Porwałeś szwy – zdenerwował się i bezlitośnie wsadził pod ciasną kurtkę swój szal, by ucisnąć ranę.

Maedhros pochylił się w lewo, a sztylet wysunął mu się z dłoni. Amras w milczeniu zatknął mu go za pas, a potem przyłożył dłoń do czoła rannego, mokrego od śniegu. Naciągnął mu kaptur na głowę, w miarę możliwości dopiął kurtkę, nie zważając na to, że oddech brata zamienia się w chaotycznie łapane hausty.

– Musimy wracać – oświadczył stanowczo i objąwszy Maedhrosa postawił go na nogach.

– Znalazłeś dzieci? – półprzymknięte dotąd oczy starszego elfa otworzyły się szeroko, spojrzenie na moment nabrało ostrości.

– Nie! – warknął Amras i otoczył brata ramieniem, świadomy, że ranny sam daleko nie ujdzie. – I nie pozwolę ci tracić więcej sił na to szaleństwo. Nigdy ich nie znajdziemy, ten las jest przeklęty.

– A pomyślałeś, że to nie las, tylko my? – zapytał Maedhros, ale nie wyglądało na to, by zamierzał protestować.

– Tym bardziej chcę się stąd wydostać. – Amras poprowadził brata, tym razem nie na przełaj przez krzaki, a wygodniejszą drogą, możliwie równą. Ruszył szybko, ale zaraz tylko syknął i zwolnił, także dlatego, że Maedhros nie dałby rady.

– Co zrobiłeś? – Starszy z braci wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę zainteresowania, póki zawroty głowy nie zmusiły go do patrzenia pod nogi.

– Nawet nie pytaj – warknął na niego Amras. – Doprowadzę cię do naszych. Chodź.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Vorindon po raz kolejny okazał się niezastąpiony, a lata spędzone na wspólnej obronie Himring i później, w Amon Ereb, sprawiły, że rozumieli się niemal bez słów. Maglor był wdzięczny za jego pomoc, gdyż adiutant Maedhrosa przejął na siebie sporą część obowiązków i zatroszczył się o zorganizowanie wart oraz przygotowanie posiłków, synowi Feanora pozostawiając zagospodarowanie osieroconych oddziałów.

Niestety, szybko okazało się, że nie będzie to proste zadanie. Większości przykrzył się przymusowy pobyt w zdobytej siedzibie Sindarów. Istniało realne ryzyko, że uciekinierzy przegrupują się i spróbują odzyskać swój dom, więc nie można było zaniechać ostrożności, zwłaszcza, że potencjalnie mieliby do czynienia z przeciwnikiem doskonale obeznanym w rozkładzie podziemnego miasta. Ponieważ jednak nic się nie działo, elfowie niecierpliwili się i radzi byliby wyruszyć w drogę powrotną do domu.

Szczególnie pośród żołnierzy Celegorma podnosiły się głosy sprzeciwu i szmer niezadowolenia. Niektórzy obracali żałobę w gniew, inni krytykowali wcześniejszy sąd i wyrok tak spiesznie wykonany przez Amrasa. Maglor starał się zażegnywać konflikty, zwłaszcza pomiędzy elfami zmarłych braci i Sindarami, którzy z różnych względów nie zdołali zbiec z Menegroth i przebywali chwilowo pod strażą. Nikomu nie trzeba było więcej przelanej krwi, choć więźniowie podchodzili do tego różnie. Niektórzy biernie znosili ograniczenia i nie stanowili problemu, ale znaleźli się i tacy, którzy celowo prowokowali strażników. Tych rychło porozdzielano, by nie podżegali się wzajemnie.

Maglor sam wiele by dał, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się daleko stąd, lecz ranni potrzebowali zebrać siły przed podróżą, a teraz dodatkowo opóźniała ich kwestia zaginionych dzieci i związane z tym poszukiwania. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że gdy tylko Amras wróci, niezależnie od tego, czy mu się powiedzie, czy nie, Maedhrosowi polepszy się na tyle, by był zdolny do jazdy. Z niepokojem obserwował rosnące napięcie i zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze zdoła utrzymać wszystkich w szyku bez chwili odpoczynku.

Na dworze musiało już zmierzchać, gdy Maglor rozmówił się krótko z Vorindonem i uznał, że zajrzy do brata. Nim jednak dotarł do niego, natknął się na Alcarino. Choć uzdrowiciel słowem nie wyraził swojego zdania, z całej jego sylwetki, z oszczędnych, wypraktykowanych ruchów, z pleców nieco zbyt prostych i usztywnionych zdawało się emanować potępienie. Maglor nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział go takim i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na konfrontację, więc spytał jedynie o stan Maedhrosa.

Ostatnim, czego sobie życzył, było usłyszenie, że Maedhros wbrew wszelkiej logice poszedł razem z Amrasem szukać dzieci w lesie.

xxx

Noldorscy żołnierze pospieszyli z pomocą, gdy tylko dostrzegli dwóch dowódców z trudnością stawiających kolejny krok. Maedhros wisiał w silnym uścisku młodszego brata i ledwie powłóczył nogami. Półprzytomny wzrok wbijał w ziemię pod stopami i zdawało się, że tylko ramiona Amrasa utrzymywały go w pionie. Mimo tego, że najmłodszy syn Feanora sam utykał, nie oddał strażnikom rannego pod opiekę, a jedynie pozwolił podeprzeć go z drugiej strony, jednocześnie posyłając kogoś, by natychmiast sprowadził Alcarino.

Uzdrowiciel dołączył do nich, nim doszli, i dopiero jemu Amras pozwolił się zastąpić. Razem doprowadzili, czy raczej dowlekli rannego do komnaty, którą bracia zajęli wcześniej dla siebie.

Posadzony na łóżku, Maedhros osunął się na poduszkę i skulił na boku wokół złamanej ręki, obojętny na fakt, że wciąż ma na sobie buty i ośnieżony płaszcz.

– Nelyafinwe. Nie śpij – westchnął z rezygnacją Alcarino. Położył rannemu rękę na czole i syknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy dotykiem potwierdził to, co widział. – Nelyo, słyszysz?

– Mmm...

– Chyba w końcu przyschło – odezwał się cicho Amras, wskazując na pokrwawione bandaże wyzierające spod ubrania.

Uzdrowiciel kiwnął głową i oceniwszy stan rannego, przelał bulion z miski do kubka. Nakłonienie Maedhrosa, by usiadł, przysporzyło mu trochę kłopotów, w końcu jednak Amras zniecierpliwił się i przysiadł obok, tak by brat mógł się o niego oprzeć. Żaden z nich nie zaryzykował dać kubka rannemu, ale młodszy rudzielec przytknął mu go do ust, nie zważając na słabe protesty.

– Nie będę żegnać czwartego brata – wysyczał gniewnie, gdy głowa Maedhrosa opadła mu na ramię w słabej próbie ucieczki. – Jedz, Alcarino kazał.

Powoli, łyk po łyku, Amras wmusił w brata całą zawartość kubka. Maedhros poddał się i posłusznie przełykał, co mu kazano, ale co chwilę głowa opadała mu niżej z jękiem, a palce dłoni błądziły bez celu po fałdach płaszcza.

– Dobrze, pokaż mi – stwierdził Alcarino. Wrócił do łóżka z niewielką lampką w ręce i zmusił rannego do uniesienia głowy. – Otwórz oczy, Nelyafinwe.

– Nie... Boli...

– Jakbyś nie poszedł, nie byłoby tak źle – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie Amras, wciąż przytrzymując i nie pozwalając się położyć.

– Otwórz.

Maedhros usłuchał i Alcarino zajrzał w nieprzytomne, udręczone oczy rannego. Chwilę przyglądał się, świecąc lampą, a jednocześnie wypytywał o to, ile Maedhros kojarzył z ostatnich dwóch dni. W końcu podał mu do wypicia kilka łyków mocno pachnącego wywaru i cofnął światło, a ranny natychmiast uciekł głową w bok, przymykając na powrót oczy i kryjąc twarz w kaftanie młodszego brata.

– Już? Mogę... położyć? – wymamrotał prosząco, choć jeszcze przed chwilą z uporem stawiał kolejne kroki.

– Muszę zobaczyć, co zrobiłeś z bokiem. – Alcarino pozbawił go złudzeń co do tego, czy będzie mu dane odpocząć. – Amrasie, trzymaj tak, jak trzymasz – polecił, gdy Maedhros spróbował się cofnąć, ledwie uzdrowiciel dotknął boku.

– Zostaw... To boli... – Najwyraźniej przez gorączkę przebijały się jeszcze dawne nauki Alcarino, by nigdy nic nie zatajał. – Głowa... Bok.. bardzo... R-ręka? – W głosie pojawiła się nuta paniki. – N-nie rusza... Ręka?

– To otwarte złamanie, czego oczekiwałeś? – prychnął Amras. – Złamana, pamiętasz?

– Nie straciłeś nic z ręki, Nelyo – uspokoił rannego uzdrowiciel. – Ale pozwól mi zobaczyć bok.

Alcarino wyłuskał go z ubrania i zabrał się za bandaże. Ostrożnie, warstwa po warstwie, odlepiał przesiąknięte opatrunki, aż dotarł do ostatniej. Zanurzył szmatkę w misce z wodą i tak rozmaczając zaschniętą krew, w końcu odkleił bandaże do końca.

Amras ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i objął mocniej brata, mimo że ten nie miał siły się szarpać i tylko dygotał w dreszczach.

– Źle? – zapytał zwięźle ponad głową Maedhrosa.

– Źle, ale jeszcze nie tragicznie – odparł ponuro Alcarino, oczyszczając ranę. – Będę musiał szyć, Nelyo. Nelyo, słyszysz? – powtórzył i sięgnął ręką do policzka rannego.

– N-nie... Zos-staw...

– Jesteś bezpieczny, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – obiecał uzdrowiciel spokojnie. – Ale nie mogę tego tak zostawić.

Maedhros wymamrotał coś nieszczęśliwie i z rezygnacją osunął się trochę niżej, by oprzeć się wygodniej o brata. Amras objął go ciasno wokół ramion, przesuwając w górę lewą rękę rannego, by uniemożliwić mu jakikolwiek ruch. Maedhros zacisnął słabo palce na jego ramieniu i tylko po ich drżeniu najmłodszy brat czuł, że jest jeszcze przytomny.

Alcarino pracował bez słowa, oczyszczając obie rany na boku, wlotową i wylotową. Ranny dygotał coraz słabiej, ale nie wydał z siebie jednego dźwięku przez cały czas zabiegu. Uzdrowiciel założył świeże szwy i obandażował bok, a potem ostrożnym gestem przesunął ręką po mokrym czole rannego.

– Już? – jęknął Maedhros, a Amras prawie podskoczył, zaskoczony, że brat jeszcze jest przytomny.

– Już, skończyłem – zapewnił Alcarino. – Możesz się położyć. Śpij.

Amras posadził brata i rozpiął mu jeszcze płaszcz, by go zabrać. Ledwie to zrobił, Maedhros położył się z westchnieniem ulgi, dygocząc z chłodu i wyczerpania, pozbawiony ciepłego, choć przesiąkniętego roztopionym śniegiem okrycia. Brat otulił go najbliższym kocem i pokuśtykał po następne, gdy Alcarino sprzątał swoje przybory. Zanim jednak wrócił, wyjrzał do strażników pilnujących bezpieczeństwa dowódców i wydał im kilka rozkazów. Przy okazji pchnął jednego, by oddał do wyczyszczenia poplamiony krwią płaszcz Maedhrosa. Zabronił stukania, każąc wchodzić bez zapowiedzi, gdyby działo się coś ważnego.

Wrócił do brata i położył koce na brzegu łóżka. Ranny spał już, wykończony upływem krwi i zabiegami uzdrowiciela. Amras przykucnął przy jego nogach, wciąż zwieszonych poza krawędź łóżka, ale zaraz syknął i zmienił pozycję, klękając. Zdjął bratu buty, pod którymi zrobiła się mała kałuża, i położył stopy na łóżku. Maedhros nawet nie drgnął, ani wtedy, ani później, gdy został okryty dwoma innymi kocami.

– Usiądź – polecił spokojnie Alcarino, gdy najmłodszy syn Feanora skończył. – Nelyafinwe będzie cię potrzebować.

– Myślisz, że będzie majaczyć – stwierdził ponuro Amras, siadając posłusznie na krześle. Rozprostował nogi i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Tylko tego mu teraz trzeba. Nam wszystkim.

– Pokaż mi kostkę.

– Jak chcesz. – Amras wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, ale pozwolił uzdrowicielowi zdjąć but ze spuchniętej kostki i nałożyć jakąś mocno pachnącą maść. Wciąż był wściekły na siebie, że zdołał zwichnąć nogę w przeklętym lesie Thingola, ale powrót z Maedhrosem dał mu się we znaki, a maść przynosiła ulgę.

– Zostaw tak na razie – powstrzymał go Alcarino po zabandażowaniu kostki, gdy młodszy elf chciał włożyć z powrotem but. – I usiądź wygodniej, Nelyafinwe będzie potrzebować kogoś obok.

– Robisz to specjalnie – zorientował się Amras, ale był dostatecznie znużony, by usiąść na brzegu łóżka, obok brata, i wyciągnąć nogę.

– Maedhros musi pospać, żeby moje leczenie miało jakiś sens – przypomniał mu Alcarino. – A nie będzie spał i odpoczywał, jeżeli wrócą koszmary. Przypilnuj go, proszę, bo ciebie posłucha. Nie ma sensu zostawiać go teraz z kimś obcym, bo będzie tylko gorzej.

Amras prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi i oparł się o wezgłowie. Uzdrowiciel zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł po cichu.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Na wieść o tym, że poszukiwania małych książąt spełzły na niczym, ich opiekunka dostała histerii. Gdy Maglor został powiadomiony o problemie i pospieszył skontrolować, co się dzieje w sali, w której zamknięto dwórki Nimloth, zastał elfkę łkającą w ramionach jednej z towarzyszek. Na jej twarzy widniał ślad po uderzeniu, ale nie wyglądało na to, by stała jej się większa krzywda, natomiast otaczający ją strażnicy zdawali się być o krok od utraty cierpliwości.

– Zamilcz, kobieto, jeśli ci życie miłe! – warknął ze złością jeden z nich. – Lord Maedhros poszedł po te wasze dzieci i kto wie, czy go te poszukiwania nie zabiją!

– Milcz, Valdano, zamiast powtarzać nieprawdę – odezwał się Maglor, a napomniany elf obrócił się ku niemu. – Moj brat potrzebuje w tej chwili odpoczynku, nie waszych krzyków – dorzucił z przyganą, walcząc z chęcią przetarcia piekących ze zmęczenia oczu.

Od strony wschodniego wejścia nadeszła grupa elfów Amrasa, wciąż jeszcze w ośnieżonych płaszczach. Przewodząca im Himeleth zatrzymała się w otwartych drzwiach i obdarzyła Sindarki niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– Nikt nam nie może zarzucić, żeśmy nie próbowali, ale ten wasz las mamił nas i zwodził, tak, że gubiliśmy trop i sami błądziliśmy.

– Zgubiliście również Nelyafinwe. – Maglor nie powstrzymał się od gorzkiego komentarza. Wiedział, że brat spał, bezpieczny pod opieką Alcarino, ale na samo wspomnienie tej nierozsądnej eskapady ogarniała go złość.

– To było jedno wielkie szaleństwo – prychnęła ze złością przyboczna Amrasa i odeszła.

xxx

Nie można było zwlekać dłużej z pogrzebem. Amras wzdragał się przed samą myślą, ale czas płynął nieubłaganie i nie pozostawiał wyboru.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do komnat, w których złożono niepogrzebane jeszcze ciała, Amras był niemal pewien, że palce brata zostawiły ślad na jego ramieniu, tak kurczowo Maedhros trzymał się go, by nie upaść. Był jednak zdeterminowany, by pożegnać na osobności zmarłych braci, więc najmłodszy syn Feanora sam zacisnął zęby i pokuśtykał posłusznie, starając się nie zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedziałby Alcarino.

– Kazałem złożyć oddzielnie – mruknął cicho młodszy z braci i pchnął drzwi.

Pomieszczenie było chłodne i niezbyt duże, a stojące pod ścianami skrzynie wskazywały na jego codzienne przeznaczenie. Tym razem jednak sporo zapasów wyniesiono, czy też spiżarnia już wcześniej była pusta, a zamiast zapasów na zimę złożono w niej ciała poległych synów Feanora. Ktoś zadbał o to, by oczyścić je z krwi i nakryć płaszczami.

Maedhros jęknął głucho na ten widok, jak gdyby dotąd nie chciał wierzyć braciom. Wciąż wczepiony w Amrasa, podszedł do leżącego najbliżej Caranthira i z pomocą towarzysza ostrożnie przyklęknął. Puścił ramię brata i sięgnął drżącą z wyczerpania ręką ku twarzy zmarłego. Amras przykucnął obok.

– Moryo... – szepnął z rozpaczą Maedhros. Pochylił się niżej, by ucałować czoło brata i nagle poleciał bezwładnie w przód.

– Co się... Nelyo! – Tylko dlatego, że Amras cały czas obejmował brata w pasie, zdołał chwycić go w porę.

Maedhros leciał mu przez ręce, pobladły tak, jak leżący obok, zmarli bracia. Amras z rozpędu usiadł na ziemi i oparł sobie rannego o pierś.

– Nelyo, odezwij się – zażądał, gorączkowymi ruchami szukając pulsu na szyi i klepiąc brata po policzkach. – Nawet się nie waż, słyszysz?! Nie zostaniesz tu z nimi!

Głowa Maedhrosa opadała bezsilnie, spękane od mrozu i gorączki usta rozchyliły się, ale z gardła nie wydobył się nawet jęk.

– Obudź się! – Amras w panice potrząsnął gwałtowniej bratem. – Obudź, Maitimo! Zostajesz z nami, słyszysz? Obiecałeś mi kiedyś – dorzucił ciszej, przez chwilę brzmiąc jak ten dawny, młodszy elf, który zniknął bezpowrotnie z chwilą ataku.

Na wstrząs Maedhros zareagował głuchym jękiem, ale Amras przywitał go z westchnieniem ulgi. Już spokojniejszy, ułożył brata w wygodniejszej pozycji, by nie opierał się rozbitą głową o jego naramiennik. Machinalnie przesuwał palcami po nieprzyjemnej, wilgotnej skórze na szyi Maedhrosa, czekając aż słabość minie. Gdy w końcu napotkał przytomne spojrzenie brata, jego własne oblicze było chłodne i odległe.

– Już ci mówiłem, że nie zamierzam stracić więcej braci – przypomniał oschle, ale sięgnął do pasa po manierkę i dał się bratu napić.

Maglor zastał ich już spokojnych, choć wciąż siedzących na podłodze. Gdy wszedł, Amras obrócił się spiesznie w jego stronę z zamiarem przypomnienia strażnikowi, że rozkazał nie przeszkadzać, ale nie odezwał się słowem, zobaczywszy brata.

– Nie wiem, czy to dla ciebie dobrze, żeś wstał, ale dla naszych oddziałów tak – odezwał się cicho śpiewak, prześlizgując się oceniającym spojrzeniem po sylwetce starszego brata. – Poszła plotka, że cię te poszukiwania wykończyły, a ja nawet nie miałem kiedy jej sprostować. – Maglor przykucnął obok i ścisnął krótko dłoń Maedhrosa.

– Zauważyłem – potaknął najstarszy z braci. – Nasi potrzebowali chyba zobaczyć mnie na nogach... Jesteś ranny? – zapytał nagle surowiej, omiatając śpiewaka badawczym wzrokiem.

– Ranny? – Maglor aż powtórzył, zaskoczony pytaniem. – Nie, czemu? Parę skaleczeń, nic więcej.

– A wyglądasz, jakbyś był – stwierdził Maedhros i dźwignął się powoli na nogi. – Idź odpocząć po... – słowo _pogrzeb_ nie przeszło mu przez usta. – Bo dotąd nie miałeś okazji, prawda? Zajmiemy się wszystkim.

– Kiedy? – Maglor wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, puszczając mimo uszu absurdalną uwagę o przejęciu dowodzenia. – Atmosfera jest... Ciężka. Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł.

– Będę cię potrzebować w pełni sił, Kano – przypomniał łagodniej Maedhros, ale zaraz sposępniał na nowo, gdy spojrzał na zmarłych braci. – Co z ich oddziałami? – spytał ponuro.

– Rozdzieliłem pomiędzy nasze. Amrasie, weźmiesz oddziały Morya, większość chciała iść do ciebie.

– Spodziewałem się tego – kiwnął głową najmłodszy z braci. – A ci od Tyelko?

– Ci pójdą do mnie – zdecydował Maedhros. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zmarłych i zamknął na chwilę oczy, a potem chwycił się Amrasa i obrócił ku drzwiom. – Chyba nie ma co dłużej zwlekać...

– Idźcie, dołączę do was za chwilę – potaknął z roztargnieniem Maglor i przysiadł na ziemi. Zaczął cicho śpiewać, na co Amras ruszył gwałtownie, ciągnąc za sobą rannego brata. Nie mógł znieść głosu śpiewaka, nie teraz, kiedy mieli wrócić między żołnierzy i dowodzić. Teraz nie było czasu na żałobę.

Lament, choć cichy, ścigał ich pustym korytarzem, a Amras uparcie przyspieszał kroku, na ile pozwalała mu noga i Maedhros, którego ręka nie pozwalała uciec.

xxx

Ceremonia była cicha i ponura. Stali kręgiem wokół płytkich grobów, które miały przyjąć trzech synów Feanora. Może sprawił to lód, a może ich fea wypaliły się na długo przed śmiercią; dość, że płomienie nie pochłonęły wcześniej ciał, tak jak niegdyś ojca.

Przyboczni zmarłych przemieszali się z podkomendnymi pozostałych dowódców i wyglądało na to, że usiłują odnaleźć się w nowych strukturach. Niektórzy wciąż wydawali się nieco zagubieni; nic dziwnego, gdy sami synowie Feanora zdawali się nie wiedzieć w pełni, kto gdzie przynależał.

Maglor powierzył przygotowanie pogrzebu adiutantowi Caranthira i nie żałował wyboru. On sam nie ufał sobie w tej chwili na tyle, by poprowadzić ceremonię i był wdzięczny, że nie musiał. Z trzema braćmi już się pożegnał na osobności, dwaj pozostali przy życiu nie potrzebowali pójść w rozsypkę na oczach wszystkich. Nadal byli na obcym terenie; przyjdzie czas na opłakanie zmarłych, gdy znajdą się z powrotem we względnie bezpiecznych murach twierdzy na Amon Ereb.

Po jego lewej Maedhros za wszelką cenę usiłował trzymać się prosto; jego zbielałe palce zaciśnięte na przedramieniu Amrasa musiały chyba stracić czucie. W pewnym momencie, gdy przykrywano już groby kamieniami, najstarszy z braci drgnął nagle, a Amras aż się żachnął, zaskoczony nagłym ruchem.

– Nelyo? – szepnął Maglor.

– Zaraz. Się. Przewrócę – wycedził Maedhros tak cicho, że brat ledwie go usłyszał.

Maglor był skłonny w to uwierzyć, patrząc jak brat pochyla się możliwie do przodu i przyciska łokieć do lewego boku. Gdyby mógł, w ogóle nie pozwoliłby mu wstać po powrocie z lasu, ale wiedział, że Maedhros nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby pochowali braci pod jego nieobecność. Wiedział również, że tylko upór trzymał go w pionie, a i tego już na długo nie wystarczy.

– Jeszcze chwilę – obiecał śpiewak i objął brata ramieniem, podpierając go dyskretnie przy okazji. Podejrzewał, że Alcarino nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby pozwolił mu upaść.

Zanim skończono przykrywanie grobów, Maedhros odzyskał równowagę i gdy wracali z powrotem w głąb korytarzy Menegroth, wspierał się już tylko na Amrasie. Maglor zamierzał zostawić go pod opieką najmłodszego brata, ale Maedhros powstrzymał go, nim zdążył odejść.

– Idź, prześpij się, nim ruszymy. Dopilnujemy z Amrasem ostatnich przygotowań.

– Nie ja tu potrzebuję odpoczynku, Nelyafinwe – wytknął śpiewak. – Poza tym nie wiem, czy to rozsądne, byś już siadał na konia.

– Nie możemy tu zostać, a ja w tych salach nie znajdę odpoczynku – warknął Maedhros. – Nie trzeba mi snu, tylko krzesła. I ciebie w pełni sił, Kano – dorzucił nagle miękko. – Idź.

– Alcarino był odmiennego zdania – przypomniał mu Maglor. – Pityo, spróbuj chociaż dopilnować, żeby coś zjadł – westchnął, gdy starszy brat posłał mu spojrzenie ucinające wszelkie dyskusje.

xxx

Plotka była nieprawdziwa. Vorindon nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jak ciasny supeł zwijał się wcześniej jego żołądek, dopóki nie usłyszał, że Maedhros wstał i nie jest z nim tak źle, jak szeptano przez ostatnie godziny.

Nie tylko on tak zareagował. Strażnicy na podziemnych korytarzach stali prościej, wrogość, z jaką przedtem patrzyli na jeńców, została zastąpiona niechęcią. Ponure oblicza wypogodziły się nieco, zniknęła część zmęczenia. Więc jednak główny dowódca raz jeszcze dowiódł, że fea trzymała się hroa mocniej, niż wszyscy sądzili.

Duża komnata, która szybko zamieniła się w salę jadalną, ale nie tylko, cały czas była pełna. Lżej ranni elfowie, nie wymagający stałej opieki, ale wyłączeni z cięższych obowiązków, odpoczywali tu lub zajmowali się drobniejszymi sprawami. Schodzący z warty strażnicy przychodzili po kubek wina czy lekki posiłek, jeśli akurat nie było gorącej strawy. Nie świętowano, nie było czego, ale w sali panował gwar wielu rozmów.

Ten gwar ucichł jak nożem ucięty, gdy w drzwiach pojawiło się dwóch rudych synów Feanora. Oczy wszystkich powędrowały ku dowódcy, na wielu twarzach pojawił się cień uśmiechu, w oczach błysnęła nadzieja. Maedhros omiótł towarzystwo czujnym spojrzeniem i przywitał podkomendnych krótkim skinieniem głowy, a zaraz potem Vorindon poczuł na sobie wzrok dowódcy i podniósł się od stołu; na krańcu momentalnie zrobiło się wolne miejsce, gdy tylko synowie Feanora zwrócili się w tamtą stronę.

Maedhros szedł pewnie, ale wyglądał jak własne widmo. Szare, płonące oczy zdawały się być jedynym żywym punktem w białej, woskowej twarzy. Rude włosy opadały schludnym warkoczem na plecy, ale luźne kosmyki kleiły się do zroszonego zimnym potem czoła. Ognisty płaszcz, teraz już wywabiony z krwawych plam, otulał wysoką sylwetkę, ale przy ruchu odsłaniał wiszący luźno prawy rękaw i skrawki temblaka wyzierającego spod kurtki. Zdrową rękę Maedhros trzymał nisko, blisko boku, a Vorindonowi mignęły zbielałe palce zaciśnięte na przedramieniu brata.

Amras zdawał się stanowić jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. Choć utykał wyraźnie, jego ruchy zdradzały zniecierpliwienie, jakby denerwowało go spowolnione tempo, choć pewnie każdy krok był trudny. Wydawał się kipieć energią, która czekała tylko, by znaleźć ujście, aż Vorindon się zdziwił. Przez lata od klęski Nirnaeth niewiele miał z nim do czynienia, aż do niedawna, kiedy synowie Feanora zebrali się wszyscy, ale nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział u najmłodszego z braci taką złość. Amras sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był gotów wybuchnąć pod byle pretekstem. Jeśli jego wyrok na podwładnych Celegorma mógł o czymś świadczyć, to chyba tylko o tym, że sprowokowany, nie będzie mieć żadnych hamulców.

Synowie Feanora usiedli, nim Vorindon otrząsnął się z zadumy i przeszedł na kraniec stołu. Nie bez powodu przyjaciel wybrał słabiej oświetloną część sali, pomyślał, gdy Maedhros osunął się na podsunięty fotel, po czym pełnym znużenia gestem otarł czoło i przysłonił na moment oczy, nim zreflektował się i oparł rękę na stole. Obok niego Amras z ulgą wyciągnął nogę i obciął brata czujnym spojrzeniem.

Vorindon napełnił im obu kielichy i przysiadł na wolnym krześle. Dowódca podziękował mu krótko i upił łyk wina.

– Mów, Vorindonie. Co się dzieje?

Maedhros mógł być cieniem samego siebie, ale jego głos był czysty i mocny jak zawsze, pozwalał wpaść w normalny rytm i nie zauważać przez chwilę oficerów Celegorma i Curufina. Vorindon zdał raport z ostatnich dni. Najstarszy syn Feanora słuchał, więcej uwagi poświęcając jemu niż talerzowi z jedzeniem, który podsunął mu brat. W końcu skinął głową w podziękowaniu i odezwał się:

– Każ szykować się do drogi i poproś tu Alcarino. Wyruszymy najszybciej, jak się da.


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

Ostatecznie minęły trzy dni, zanim Alcarino niechętnie pozwolił Maedhrosowi dosiąść konia. Gdyby mógł, zmusiłby go pewnie do jazdy na wozie, lecz las otaczający Menegroth nie pozwalał na sprawne przeprowadzenie go zwłaszcza w kierunku, w którym zmierzali. Maedhros jednak nalegał, by ruszyli w podróż powrotną, nie mogąc znieść widoku pustych sal Diora i kurhanów, które tak przyciągały wzrok i przypominały, jaką cenę zapłacili za ten nieudany atak.

Podróżowali w milczeniu, czujni i nieufni. Las emanował niechęcią, wrogością wręcz, każąc mieć się na baczności i sprawiając, że dłonie odruchowo wędrowały ku broni na najmniejszy odgłos zakłócający zimową ciszę. Dlatego gdy jeden z jadących przodem elfów zaraportował, że gdzieś przed nimi znajduje się ogień, wszyscy natychmiast wzmogli czujność, szykując się na potencjalne starcie; mało kto mógł być im tutaj przyjazny.

Ognisko znaleźli w wyrwie powstałej po obalonym drzewie, gdzie potężne korzenie utworzyły coś na kształt splątanej, wijącej się ściany. Płomienie ledwie się tliły, garść chrustu przyszykowana obok znajdowała się zbyt daleko, by mogła się samoistnie zająć. Przy tym dogasającym ognisku leżał elf w pokrwawionym ubraniu. Spał głęboko, wycieńczony chłodem czy ranami, ale gdy jeden z Noldorów trącił go końcem włóczni, usiadł momentalnie z długim nożem w ręce. Na widok otaczających go obcych chciał się poderwać, lecz zawiodły go siły, a w następnej chwili miecz przyłożony do piersi kazał mu zamrzeć w bezruchu.

– Stój! – padł ostry rozkaz z tyłu. – Nie pozwolę, byś na moich oczach dobijał rannego.

– Nie wtrącaj się, Alcarino – wycedził Noldo bez obracania się, ale nie pchnął. – Nie ty tu dowodzisz.

– Ale to on nas leczy – przypomniał Maedhros pozornie spokojnym głosem, za którym czaiła się groźba. Podjechał bliżej i obrzucił rannego elfa obojętnym spojrzeniem.

– Na co czekacie? – Sinda nie wytrzymał presji otaczających go elfów. – Pchnij i obyś przepadł w czeluściach nieprzyjaciela!

– Milcz! – warknął Maedhros. – Gdyby zamiast nas znalazł cię oddział orków, już byś żałował, żeś żyw.

– Jakbyście byli lepsi od nich – wypluł z obrzydzeniem ranny, za co zarobił szturchańca tępym końcem włóczni.

– Rozbroić go i dopilnować, by nikomu nie groził, ale nie ruszać. – Dowódca zignorował komentarz i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do swoich podwładnych. – Alcarino, zobacz, czego mu trzeba i z łaski swojej uśpij na drogę, by nikogo nie prowokował.

Sinda próbował oponować, ale rozbrojenie go nie przysporzyło większych kłopotów. Śledził poczynania uzdrowiciela z nieufnością, a przede wszystkim zdumieniem, jakby wciąż spodziewał się, że lada chwila ktoś go jednak pchnie. Alcarino udawał, że tego nie dostrzega, gdy opatrywał rany; przez ostatnie dni tak samo traktowali go ranni mieszkańcy Menegroth, którzy nie zdołali zbiec. On nie robił różnicy pomiędzy elfami, którymi się opiekował, ale Sinda miał z tym wyraźny problem.

– Dlaczego? – Nie wytrzymał w końcu i zapytał, gdy Alcarino wcisnął mu w rękę kawałek podróżnego chleba. Choć wciąż obserwował Noldora, głód przeważył nad podejrzliwością i ranny przełknął ofiarowane jedzenie w kilku kęsach.

– Taka moja natura. – Uzdrowiciel wzruszył ramionami; słyszał, jak za jego plecami wojownicy zaczynają się niecierpliwić. – I dobrze ci radzę, milcz, a nie spotka cię krzywda.

– Dokąd mnie zabieracie? – Sinda spróbował jeszcze szczęścia, póki opatrujący go elf zdawał się być mu przychylny.

– Do siebie – odparł oszczędnie Alcarino. – Co będzie z tobą, nie wiem, nie do mnie należy decyzja. Ale póki mam coś do powiedzenia, nie zgodzę się na mordowanie bezbronnego.

xxx

Las był duszny i nieprzychylny, lecz ledwie wyjechali na otwartą przestrzeń, nieomal zatęsknili za dawną krainą Meliany, tak niegościnny był teren, przez który przyszło im podróżować. Wschodnia ściana lasu, nie chroniona już dłużej Obręczą, pogrążała się stopniowo, sukcesywnie niszczona przez sługi Nieprzyjaciela. Wypalona, jałowa ziemia nie chciała pokryć się choćby trawą, jakby wrogowie zatruli także i glebę. Smętne zgliszcza przybijały dodatkowo podróżnych, a i nie pomagał fakt, że za sobą zostawili częściowo zniszczoną osadę tych, którzy próbowali przywrócić tej krainie dawną świetność.

Pogoda także im nie sprzyjała. Wiatr, dokuczliwy już od momentu, gdy opuścili osłonę drzew, wkrótce stał się nie do zniesienia. Ostre podmuchy przeszkadzały wierzchowcom, a tumany pyłu i popiołu wciskały się w każdą szczelinę, oślepiały i wywoływały kaszel. Zgliszcza zdawały się być trujące. Amras widział, jak obok niego Maglor krzywi się boleśnie do swoich wspomnień i osłania twarz. Zagadnięty, wyjaśnił zdawkowo, że przypomniały mu się trujące wyziewy smoka, który kiedyś zniszczył mu krainę.

Ledwie opuścili osłonę drzew, Amras przesiadł się na wierzchowca brata, bo Maedhros źle znosił podróż w takich warunkach. Choć tak jak wszyscy owinął szal wokół nosa i ust, jego oddech coraz bardziej się rwał, aż w końcu ranny oparł się na pół bezwładnie o brata. Ledwie odchylił głowę do tyłu, wstrząsnął nim kaszel zakończony urwanym, stłumionym jękiem. Jedną ręką wciąż obejmując ciasno brata, Amras wsunął drugą pod kaftan Maedhrosa, obmacał raniony bok. Opatrunki zdawały się pozostawać suche, więc najpewniej nie naruszyli znowu wrażliwych szwów, ale z każdą chwilą Maedhros zdawał się coraz mniej przytomny.

– Zatrzymujemy się – stwierdził Maglor, zanim młodszy brat zdążył mu to powiedzieć. – Tam – wskazał ręką w prawo, gdzie teren falował, a powstałe kiedyś zagłębienia kusiły odrobiną osłony przed wiatrem.

Oddział rozjechał się z ulgą po wykrotach, elfowie pozsiadali z koni i zaczęli szukać sobie wygodnego miejsca, by przeczekać wichurę. Nie mogli liczyć na wiele, ale nawet taka ochrona była mile widziana. Nie było mowy o rozpaleniu ognia, by przygotować ciepły posiłek, ale też nikt nie kwapił się do przyrządzania strawy, w której zgrzytałby pył.

Bracia ostrożnie zdjęli Maedhrosa z siodła i ułożyli go zaraz pod ostro ściętą ścianą wyrwy, która obiecywała najlepszą ochronę. Na komendę najmłodszego syna Feanora konie pokładły się obok, stanowiąc dodatkową osłonę i dając trochę ciepła; wiatr był przenikliwy, a Maedhrosem wstrząsały dreszcze i słabnący kaszel szarpał wnętrznościami.

Maglor rozdzielił warty, nakazując strażnikom zmieniać się często i osłaniać dokładnie twarze. Krzątał się między oddziałem, ale Amras poświęcał większość uwagi Maedhrosowi. Zmusił go do wypicia kilku łyków ziołowej mieszanki, którą Alcarino wypełnił rankiem manierkę dowódcy. Zwinął mu swój płaszcz pod głowę, okrył dwiema derkami odpiętymi od jego i Maglora siodeł. Trzecią narzucił na grzbiet swojego wierzchowca i chwycił drugi koniec, tworząc nad głowami namiastkę namiotu; oddychanie natychmiast stało się prostsze.

Nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak tylko przeczekać najgorszą wichurę.

xxx

Z każdym kolejnym dniem do Bregnira coraz bardziej docierało, w jak niecodziennej sytuacji się znalazł. Z początku ten dziwny noldorski uzdrowiciel faktycznie podawał mu jakieś zioła, które otępiały go na większość podróży, ale przestał, gdy pierwsza słabość minęła i gdy przekonano się, że jeniec nie zamierza stawiać oporu. Bregnir był gotów odejść przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, ale czy tego chciał, czy nie, chwilowo musiał przyznać rację uzdrowicielowi. Nie miał szans sprostać samotnej podróży, dopóki nie wyleczy ran i nie pozna lepiej terenu, więc milczał i wypełniał polecenia, odkładając podróż na później.

W końcu dotarli do twierdzy stanowiącej siedzibę synów Feanora. Przywitało ich najpierw ponure milczenie, które rychło zmieniło się w zwykły rozgardiasz porządków i powitań, czasem płaczu, gdy ktoś dowiedział się o śmierci kogoś bliskiego.

Bregnir, chwilowo zapomniany w tym zamieszaniu, stał na dziedzińcu i przyglądał się warowni, gdy jego uwagę przykuło dziecko, niewątpliwie sindarskie. Dziewczynka stała na krużgankach, przechylona przez balustradę, a potem zbiegła po schodach. Omiotła spojrzeniem wracających elfów i utkwiła w Amrasie przerażone spojrzenie. Syn Feanora obdarzył ją znużonym uśmiechem i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Powiedział coś, a dziewczynka tylko pokiwała głową i zniknęła w stajniach.

– Zamierzasz tak tu stać? – zapytała Himeleth, gdy zorientowała się, że ich niechciany jeniec tkwi na placu przy wierzchowcu, którego przedtem dzielił z jednym z podwładnych Maglora.

– Dzieci też porywacie?

Himeleth zorientowała się, że Bregnir od dłuższej chwili obserwował Dinessel kręcącą się po dziedzińcu. Dziewczynka wyglądała na spiętą i trochę przestraszoną, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności ich powrotu. Sinda jednak najwyraźniej opacznie to zrozumiał.

– Dinessel, pozwól na chwilę.

– Tak? Nie mogę, lord Amras... – Mała tak czy inaczej podbiegła do nich i obrzuciła obcego elfa zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

– Momencik. – Himeleth położyła dziewczynce rękę na ramieniu. – Nasz nowy towarzysz wysnuł chyba błędne wnioski i uznał, że lord Amras trzyma cię tu wbrew twojej woli. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby zaproponował ci ucieczkę i opiekę przy nadarzającej okazji.

Mina elfa wskazywała, że dokładnie coś takiego pomyślał. Dinessel natomiast cofnęła się o krok i chwyciła elfkę za rękę.

– Co takiego? Dlaczego? Himeleth!

– Bez obaw, nikt nie pozwoli cię nigdzie zabrać. – Elfka uścisnęła dłoń dziewczynki. – Chciałam cię tylko uprzedzić, żeby cię nie wystraszył. A teraz idź, nie każ Amrasowi czekać.

Dinessel nie trzeba było powtarzać. Umknęła ku warowni, jak gdyby spodziewała się, że Sinda rzeczywiście spróbuje uprowadzić ją z domu. Zanim Bregnir zdążył otrząsnąć się ze zdumienia na tak gwałtowną reakcję dziecka, Himeleth chwyciła go za ramię i okręciła niezbyt delikatnie.

– Żebyśmy mieli jasność – syknęła. – Dinessel jest wychowanką naszego lorda, trochę naszą wspólną. Tknij ją, a nie pożyjesz tu długo.

– Nie sądzę, żeby chciała mieć ze mną cokolwiek do czynienia, skoro tak ją nastraszyłaś – skomentował gorzko Bregnir. – Co teraz? Wtrącisz mnie do lochu? – nie powstrzymał się od spytania.

– Piwnice mają bardziej przydatne zastosowania – prychnęła elfka. – A dla ciebie znajdzie się jakieś zajęcie, żeby był ciebie pożytek. Chodź.


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

Ogień huczał w kominku, zalewając komnatę przyjemnym ciepłem, tak miłym zwłaszcza w porównaniu z szalejącą za oknami śnieżycą. Płomienie lizały dorzucane co rusz polana, ale Amras zdawał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, zapatrzony w nie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Mokre od śniegu warkocze schły powoli w cieple, zgrabiałe palce owinął wokół kubka z grzanym winem, którego dzban stał na pobliskim stole. Najmłodszy syn Feanora siedział na ławie, oparty o ścianę, swobodnie, pozornie nonszalancko, z nogą wspartą na zydelku.

Ostatni tydzień spędził na zwiadzie. Uciekł z twierdzy, ledwie wrócili, nie mogąc znieść pustki po zmarłych braciach, których obecnością Amon Ereb nasiąkło przez ostatnie lata, nawet jeśli nie przebywali tam wszyscy przez cały czas. Tydzień jazdy po okolicy, bez odpoczynku dłuższego niż minimum niezbędne dla wierzchowców, tydzień w zimnie i śniegu, dopóki pogarszająca się pogoda nie zmusiła go do powrotu. Nie było mowy, by wróg podkradł się pod ich twierdzę w takiej zawiei, a Amras ryzykował tylko, że konie pomarzną i połamią nogi na skrytych pod śniegiem nierównościach. Nie miał wyboru, zawrócił.

Maedhros dosiadł się do niego bez słowa, napełnił sobie kubek. Amras zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale zamiast tego omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę brata i skomentował obojętnie.

– Wyglądasz lepiej.

Skinięcie głową i nieznaczne wzruszenie ramionami było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał. Żaden z nich nie był w nastroju do rozmów, a i nieliczni przebywający w komnacie elfowie musieli wyczuć ponury nastrój dowódców, gdyż rychło zostawili ich samych.

Wina w dzbanie nie starczyło na długo. Pora była późna i w pobliżu nie kręcił się nikt, kto mógłby im przynieść nowe, więc bracia musieli sami zatroszczyć się o trunek.

xxx

– Ojciec nie powinien był zginąć na samym początku – odezwał się cicho Amras, jak gdyby do siebie, ale i tak zaskoczył Maedhrosa; w piwnicy było tak cicho, tylko oni dwaj, siedzący i pijący w milczeniu, zagubieni we własnych myślach. – To wszystko jego sprawka. Powinien być tu, razem z naszymi elfami. Nie martwy, ale żywy. Powinien widzieć jak to jest, próbować przeżyć w tej przeklętej krainie, walczyć z Nieprzyjacielem. Powinien widzieć, jak umieramy. Zasługiwał na to. – Amras napełnił ponownie swoją szklankę i pociągnął kilka długich łyków; jego oczy były suche i puste, gdy spojrzał na brata. – Zasłużył na to, by patrzeć, jak jego dzieci giną w jego wojnie.

– To również nasza wojna – przypomniał mu ponuro Maedhros, ściskając własną szklankę. Prawą rękę wciąż trzymał na temblaku, teraz naznaczonym czerwonymi plamami tam, gdzie rozlało mu się wino. – Wiedzieliśmy, co robimy, gdy powtarzaliśmy za nim przysięgę.

– Wiedzieliśmy? – Amras roześmiał się gorzko. Tym razem zadrżała mu ręka, gdy sięgnął po butelkę mocnego krasnoludzkiego wina, które pili. – Czy my naprawdę wiedzieliśmy, co robimy, gdy przeklinaliśmy siebie? Spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że wiedzieliśmy, wtedy, na tamtym placu. Że to będzie ból, śmierć i szaleństwo. Te przeklęte statki, o których Makalaure tak pięknie śpiewa, potem Telvo... – imię zabrzmiało obco w jego ustach. – Powiedz, że kiedykolwiek wyobrażałeś sobie, co Moringotto nam zrobi. Co zrobi tobie...

Maedhros wstrząsnął się. Nie po to tu dzisiaj przyszli, nie dlatego pili. Sądził, że będą opłakiwać wspólnie poległych braci. Ostatnią rzeczą, której sobie życzył, było roztrząsanie piekła niewoli.

– Przestań.

– Wiedziałeś? – Pijany, Amras nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy zamilknąć w porę. Teraz też wpatrywał się w brata oczami pełnymi żalu i gniewu. – Spodziewałeś się takich koszmarów, gdy przysięgaliśmy? Nie, Maitimo. Prawda jest taka, że wszyscy byli przerażeni, a ojciec szalony. A my, my byliśmy po prostu głupimi dziećmi. To wszystko i tak obróci się w niwecz. – Z tymi słowami Amras odepchnął się od stołu i niepewnym krokiem przeszedł pod ścianę, by osunąć się tam na podłogę; cudem nie rozlał przy tym wina naokoło.

xxx

Maglor złapał się na tym, że kolejny wieczór patrzył się bezmyślnie w pustą kartkę, a słowa wciąż nie chciały przyjść. Zdawałoby się, że łatwo będzie wyrzucić z siebie cały ten żal, teraz, gdy byli we względnie bezpiecznej fortecy, lecz ani jedna strofa nie żegnała braci, ani jeden wers nie spróbował oddać choć części żałoby.

Lampa ojca kołysała się delikatnie, gdy Maglor bezwiednie przesuwał podstawkę po biurku. Świecący kryształ zabujał się mocniej, gdy śpiewak drgnął, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę.

Do gabinetu wsunęła się drobna elfka o wciąż dziecięcej sylwetce. Na prostą, wełnianą sukienkę miała narzuconą kurtkę myśliwską, zupełnie do niej nie pasującą i Maglor niemal się uśmiechnął na ten widok. Dziewczynka wciąż musiała być podekscytowana tym, że w końcu pozwolono jej dołączyć do myśliwych. A może i nie, zreflektował się śpiewak, gdy przyjrzał się jej poważnemu obliczu. Może po prostu kurtka była na wierzchu.

– Tak, Dinessel? Coś się stało? – zagadnął z zainteresowaniem; mała zwykle kręciła się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale raczej nie przychodziła bezpośrednio do niego, kiedy mogła iść do Amrasa, który przecież właśnie wrócił.

– Lord Amras nie... – zaczęła oficjalnie dziewczynka i urwała. – Byłam w piwnicach, miałam przynieść do kuchni wino i... lord Maedhros tam był. Coś, coś było bardzo nie w porządku, nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć ani nic, a... A Amras...

 _A Amras jest pijany_ , dopowiedział sobie w duchu Maglor, wstając od biurka. Chyba tylko to mogło tłumaczyć fakt, że Dinessel przyszła po niego. A skoro Maedhros ją wystraszył, coś musiało się stać.

– Dziękuję ci. Idź odpocząć, kto wie, czy Amras nie weźmie cię ze sobą, gdy tylko pogoda się poprawi. – Maglor posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech i chwycił lampę z blatu. – Nie musisz ze mną iść – dorzucił znacząco, widząc, że Dinessel się waha.

Dziewczynka zrozumiała aluzję i czmychnęła, a Maglor pospieszył do piwnic. Nie podobała mu się uwaga wychowanki, że Maedhros nie chciał jej odpowiedzieć, bo był świadomy, że w jego wypadku „nie chciał" oznaczało „nie mógł". A skoro tak, to było bardzo źle.

Drzwi do loszku były uchylone. Maglor wszedł do środka i uniósł nieco wyżej lampę. W chłodnym powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu, najwyraźniej właśnie dopaliła się świeca stojąca na jednej z beczek. Amras przysnął obok, oparty o zimną ścianę, ale jego Maglor zamierzał obudzić za chwilę. Bardziej interesował go starszy brat.

Maedhros wycofał się na sam koniec pomieszczenia, jak najdalej od drzwi. Maglora zupełnie nie zdziwiło ani puste spojrzenie, ani kikut przyciskany do brzucha. Starszy brat prześlizgnął się po nim wzrokiem i spróbował cofnąć, ale nie miał dokąd.

– Pityo! – zawołał Maglor przez ramię. Tak jak zakładał, ostry ton i nuta alarmu w głosie wystarczyły, by obudzić brata; wstawiony czy nie, Amras wciąż był zwiadowcą. – Chodź tu i mi pomóż.

Najmłodszy syn Feanora dźwignął się z podłogi i podszedł nieco chwiejnie. Obrzucił braci nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem, ale Maglor nie zamierzał w tej chwili niczego wyjaśniać. Oddał mu lampę i zadowolił się faktem, że brat przyświecał mu, pozostawiając obie ręce wolne.

– Nelyo, idziemy – odezwał się spokojniej, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział Maedhrosa pijanego w Śródziemiu; czasy beztroskich festiwali minęły bezpowrotnie. Brat nie pozwalał sobie na takie przytępienie zmysłów nawet w czasach długiego pokoju. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym celowo przekroczył granicę, lub może nie wziął pod uwagę wpływu lekarstw Alcarino.

Trochę trwało, nim Maglor zdołał namówić go do wstania, ale przekonał się, że mimo upływu wielu lat jego głos wciąż miał wpływ na brata. Stopniowo Maedhros poddał się i pozwolił biernie poprowadzić do swojej komnaty. Na szczęście nie spotkali nikogo poza zmieniającymi się wartownikami, którzy ograniczyli się do otwarcia i przytrzymania im drzwi. Amras podążał za starszymi braćmi, a kryształowa lampa bujała się w jego dłoni.

– Nie powinieneś był pozwolić mu tyle pić – odezwał się z naganą Maglor, gdy miał już pewność, że Maedhros śpi i nie powinien mieć zwidów.

Amras stał oparty o ścianę i obserwował poczynania starszego brata, ale na tę uwagę roześmiał się gorzko.

– Ja? Jemu? To on tu jest starszy. – Młodszy rudzielec wytrzeźwiał trochę, ale nie na tyle, by wiedzieć, kiedy zamilknąć. Tak bardzo, jak Maglor mógł tego nie znosić, najmłodszy brat, zwykle dość zamknięty, po kilku kieliszkach stawał się boleśnie szczery i rzadko kiedy miał coś miłego do powiedzenia.

– Zaszkodziło mu – zauważył śpiewak. – Tobie pewnie zaszkodzi rano, więc może powinieneś iść spać? I podziękuj potem Dinessel, oszczędziła ci sztywnego karku – spróbował ostentacyjnie protekcjonalnym tonem, skoro Amras sprawiał wrażenie, jakby trzeba było starszego brata.

Nie trafił. Puste, gniewne spojrzenie, którym został obdarzony, nie miało nic wspólnego z jego najmłodszym braciszkiem.

– Nie zauważyłeś, że my już nie wiemy? Co trzeba, co się powinno, co wolno – wysyczał Amras. Odbił się od ściany i wyszedł nieco chwiejnie. Miał dość przyzwoitości, by nie trzasnąć drzwiami.


End file.
